Typical computing input air-gestures (air-gestures as opposed to touch screen gestures) can involve users moving their body and having a corresponding action happen on a display. Current air gesture technology uses either sensors (such as in the Wii remote controller by the Nintendo Company) or 3D camera technology (such as in the Microsoft Kinect by the Microsoft Corporation) to approximate body motion as a modal input source. Television displays are typical feedback mechanisms for viewing the effects of air-gesture modal input on a graphical environment. Integrated cameras are known that gather video input for gesture detection, and rudimentary interpretation of gesture input may accomplished with software that can run on a PC. QualiEYE by the EVAS Corporation is an example of this type of software product. The addition of depth sensing camera technology has also been known to provide the ability to recognize where a person's body is in relation to a display or compute device. In addition, mobile displays that incorporate touch-screen technology, such as laptops, tablets and smartphones the screens of which respond to touch input are also well known. Touch and sweep gestures on a display screen to move objects from one screen (e.g. a handheld console screen) to another screen (e.g. a TV screen) in the context of electronic games have also been made possible, and may be implemented for example when using the PlayStation Portable game console marketed by the Sony Corporation. In addition, the Kitty Cat Coin Toss marketed through iTunes by the Apple Corporation is an application that can detect a flip motion of an iPhone and flips a virtual coin on the iPhone's screen. Above-screen interactions with objects on a screen using gesture have also been researched.